Zack Fair's Memories
by Zackanagem999
Summary: I died, but I'm still here! Zack.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This is the first chapter of Zack Fair's (Final Fantasy VII) after-death-diary.**

**There'll be three chapters, and I hope you enjoy the first part.**

**Final Fantasy characters are not mine, they're Square Enix's.  
**

--------------------------------

Zack's Memories Chapter 1

Prologue

You don't have any ideia of what is dying. Maybe a little, but not completely.

Wait! What I am talking about? I'm already dead, and it doesn't matter now. The most important thing now is the story.

Chapter 1 – 2007

Since my death, I've spied my friends' lives. One of my favourite days was when Cloud and Aerith went to save Tifa "from" Don Corneo.

When I saw Cloud inside that purple dress with those blond plaits, I almost couldn't breath (dead? I don't think so…). That scene was too funny!

Then, when Don Corneo was going to choose one of the girls (or Cloud), I got a little afraid of. And if he chooses Aerith? No, it couldn't happen.

So, the big man chose Cloud. Hahaha! What a fun scene we had there! And better: he said to Cloud "Oh, I never get tired of looking at you!" hahaha.

I guess I never laughed so much as I laughed for those hours.

And Don Corneo's face when Cloud revealed to be a man? Hahahahaha! My God!!!!

So, this day is one of my favourites, but there are some facts I don't like, like Aerith's death. That stupid ugly idiot bastard Sephiroth! For my luck he cannot know anything I'm saying now, because I'm in Heaven and he's in the hell, hahaha…sorry. Let's continue the story.

When I saw Sephiroth coming after Aerith, I began to shout: "Aerith! Get out of there! Sephiroth is behind you! Come on! Listen to me! I'm dead but you gotta listen to me!" like an stupid. Then the blood was dropped. Aerith was dead.

A few minutes later, Aerith came to me. She was dead, but she was with me.

I got her in my arms and kissed her for a long time.

"I missed you so much" I said, my arms grabbing her against my body.

"I missed you too" she said, kissing my neck.

So, that's it. Aerith started to spi our friends' lives too. :D

-----------

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, that's the second chapter. I hope I haven't made you wait too much. :)**

**This chapter is not as funny as the first I think, but it's because of the facts. The third chapter is in progress, and it will be better, I hope. Because it'll have more action than this one. Again, a short chapter. :P  
**

* * *

Zack Fair's Memories Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 – 2009, Kadaj arrives**_

Prologue'

Ok, ok, two years have past after Aerith's death. Now, Cloud is too sad. Oh, no, better. He's not any more. You'll see something about that now.

----

It started when I saw Kadaj and his brothers arriving nearby Midgar. I looked at each one's face. Kadaj had got a maniac face. Loz was a crying baby. Yazoo had got a tired face, from who says everytime: "I'll sleep".

So that stupid kids kicked Buster Sword.

"You stupid! I'm buried there, you bastard! Angeal will get very angry, you ugly faces! Is this your ideia of honour? I kill you!" I shouted. But of course, they didn't hear it.

Then they attacked Cloud. I knew that he'd get away there with all his pieces, but who knows? When the boys finally went away, Aerith said "I think we gotta do something!"

So Cloud went to talk with Rufus. I got bored, 'cause I knew Cloud would never accept Mr. Shinra's proposal. I wasn't wrong.

So, Cloud went back to Aerith's church, so he found Tifa hurt.

I haven't seen the fight, but I'm sure who came was one of Kadaj's brothers, or himself.

Then, he felt the Geostigma effects. He started to melt! So he fell down, unconscious. A few minutes later, Reno and Rude (?) took them home. But Tifa and Cloud just woke up at night.

They talked to Reno and Rude (don't ask me how it's possible, but they didn't break anything), and I was almost sleeping with that conversation.

I just woke up when Cloud said things like "I can't protect my family…I let her die…".

This is a calumny! He let me die too! Ok…ok…I forgive him :P

But it wasn't his fault. And Aerith and I had already forgiven him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this fanfic was supposed to have only three chapters, but I guess it's gonna have one more so, this is not the last chapter.**

**It's a little bigger than the other chapters, and I hope you enjoy. See ya!  
**

_**Chapter 3 – 2009, battles(s)**_

Prologue'

_Do I need to put a prologue?_

After the conversation, Cloud got out. He went to Agito. But what the hell were those white trees? I've always thought that things were stupid!

That was when I saw Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo (with a tired face) with the children. Then I looked into the crowd and…Denzel? Marlene?

I didn't know those kids very well, 'cause at the end, I'm dead (no, really?)! But I knew Denzel had Geostigma.

When Cloud was still on the way, Aerith talked to him. I don't know what she said, because I was looking at the kids. I just saw a motorcycle and shouted:

"Clooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooud!!!!!! The kids!!! Stop this thing!!!"

When he was almost killing the kids, I think he cloud hear me :P . He almost stepped over the kids with his motorcycle, the he fell from it. Without comments.

Cloud and the brothers began to fight, and when Cloud was losing (…) a red-scary-strange-powerful-scary-again thing appeared and saved him. What the hell was that?

Then I saw clearly: Vincent Valentine.

I admit I've never known Vincent very well, but honestly, he scares me. He looks more like a vampire!

Ok, back to story.

Vincent talked to Cloud about the time Elena and Tseng did that stupid act…

Jenova. Sephiroth's…no, mother not. I knew she was more Sephiroth's father =O , because her cells were implanted in a woman called Lucrecia. By that Hojo son of a b****! And I knew Vincent loved…better, loves Lucrecia until today. How do I know that? Simple. Lucrecia told me :D . she's here, in heaven ^^ .

Ok, back to story, again.

Then Vincent touched Cloud's arm. That one with the signs of Geostigma. Cloud felt the pain…but it doesn't matter. _He_ felt the pain, not _me_.

I'm just kidding :D

Then something moved in the shrubs. It was…squirrel! Not, it wasn't. It was Marlene.

Look, this part is boring; I don't want to talk about that, okay? By the way, who wants to know that Vincent hasn't got a phone?

Ok, forget it.

Next day, in the center of Midgar, there were Loz and Yazoo (with a tired face), looking at the population, with the kids. Kadaj was in a incomplete building, with Rufus Shinra, watching innocent people being killed by that…that…I don't know what the hell were those things. I just know they looked tike dogs. Very UGLY dogs.

Tifa was there. She tried to get Denzel out of there, but there was too movement and I couldn't see what happened. I just saw a thing coming from the sky.

Reno and Rude were being massacred by Loz and Yazoo (with a tired face), and I don't care. They work to Shinra.

When people were a little more separated, I cloud see Denzel getting up and shouting "Son of a b****!" and Barret coming from I don't know where.

Then Yuffie, that irritating thing, came too, and Cid, and Vincent.

I think Denzel agrees with me. Vincent is scary.

So, finally, Cloud came.

He said he had taken Marlene home, and Denzel went home too (I think they shouldn't let kids walk in the streets with things like that happening). Tifa got in the motorcycle with Cloud (poor her…I think Cloud is the only one who didn't notice that she loves him) and they went to the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys, here's the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fan-fic, as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks a lot.  
**

_**Zack Fair's Memories Chapter 4**_

_Prologue'_

_No way! I won't put a prologue!_

* * *

Don't ask me how, but Cloud and Tifa arrived, and started to fight with that…that…thing. Yes. It was the _thing_.

They were fighting, and in the building, Kadaj was preparing himself for something.

Then, Rufus did something interesting. Something I've never expected from somebody inside Shinra.

He took the sheet he was wearing and showed the Jenova Cells. He just said something that made Kadaj get very angry, and threw the little box down.

Kadaj got crazy, and I was not caring about that anymore.

Cloud was finishing the thing, and Aerith went to give him the last "ready?".

Then the two things joined. Cloud and guys saw Kadaj attacking Rufus (it's not my problem) and jump to save his "mother". Rufus did something descent again, shooting the box, and letting Jenova drip.

But Kadaj was completely mad, so don't ask me how did he get that thing (that is not the other thing), and ran away.

Cloud went after him by his motorcycle, but Loz and Yazoo (with a tired face) went after Cloud. They got in a forbidden road, and at the end of it, Reno and Rude were with a kind of bomb.

Kadaj was away, and Cloud, after some agonizing minutes, got out of the tunnel alright.

Then Reno and Rude did something I really liked to see :D

I love explosions, so when the bomb exploded, I screamed as if I was in a concert.

I was…shining! Hehehe…

So, I lost Cloud.

"Damn!" I said.

"Hey, Zack" said Aerith, impatient. "Pay attention! They're on my church!"

Oh, right. The church.

Hhmmm…Kadaj began to cry like Loz…oh, sorry, like a baby.

But...Cloud appeared! And they began to fight! Again…

So, the water (what?) started to… emerge from hell? Scary…

It proved that Kadaj _doesn't have showers_. He didn't want to feel the water! Fool! I think in this way he really missed a mother.

So I understood. It was Aerith. She was…doing something…to save the planet. Again.

But Kadaj wasn't really a fool, so, after some minutes of battle, he did what he wanted to do all this time.

Sephiroth.

There was him, in front of Cloud, ready to begin the same battle.

This time, I was scared. I was afraid of what could happen, with Sephiroth alive, again, in this world, stronger then ever.

That legacy…okay, forget it. I just can say that they were destroying things, because it was everything I could see. :P

Then, they went to a roof or something like that, and Cloud was fighting well, but he was tired and injured. And Sephiroth said:

"Tell me what you cherish***** most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away!"

So I decided it was my turn.

I told Cloud the same thing I said before.

"Embrace your dreams"

* * *

Cloud got up and, in a few movements, finished Sephiroth. Finally, I was getting worried :P

Everyone though everything was aright now eeeeeeehhh!!

But, don't ask me how, Loz and Yazoo (with a tired face) emerged from hell (literally) and shot Cloud.

Tifa got desperate. Aerith too. I didn't do anything.

A few minutes later, we saw Cloud floating (?). When Aerith touched him, he asked:

"Mother?"

I though:

"Oh, so if Aerith is your mother, I am your _father_!"

So…somehow, Cloud didn't deserve to die. So SHE "said" Cloud would appear on the church…what? What the hell were they talking about? I didn't understand anything!

We let Cloud go. Until he "wakes up".

----

Yes. He woke up. Exactly where Aerith said. The children around were hoping the best, to find the cure for Geostigma. And I do with this? I'm dead!

"Zack"

Aerith?

"No, Santa Claus."

What?

"Stop saying that you don't care about the children, you sinner!"

Sorry Aerith…

"Be a good boy"

Okay, okay…

Back to the story.

Aaahh…right. The children were cured from the stigma, and now everyone were happy :D

So I was there with Aerith. Just to make a little visit. Cloud deserves. He's a good boy. I just think he was…a little…obsessed for Aerith.

And Aerith is _mine_.

***I don't know if this is the write word, I didn't find it and I don't have the movie.**

**Guys, I hope you enjoyed. I'm planning to write other fics, not only about Final Fantasy, but about Resident Evil and iCarly too.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
